Dark Secrets
by AngelPhantom010
Summary: Sanosuke did many things in his past. Things that no one would be to proud of. But what happens when the past comes back, wanting nothing but vengeance?


LW32: Hello there! This is LoneWolf32 speaking, finally after many attempts I have been able to make a fan fiction! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's throw a party! I will accept any comments about my writing. Yes even bad but anything but that will be thrown in the boiler! Also please take it easy on me I'm new.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin except Yuki and other characters I can think up of in my imaginative brain.

Sanosuke and Kenshin walked outside of the dojo escaping the usual please from Kaoru begging them not stay out too long and not to spend all of their money. It was a warm and clear, cloudless morning.

"Don't you get tired of hearing her voice, Kenshin?"Sano asked placing his hands in his pockets.

Kenshin smiled and said, "Ms. Kaoru means well, Sano, she is just being motherly."

"Whatever, lets just get the goods and get the hell out of here!"

As they continued their walk Sanosuke noticed a band of men he had never seen before, all of them were holding pieces of equipment covered by blankets under their hands and all of them were wearing straw hats and gray hakamas that went to their knees tied by a piece of rope and grayish blue Gis, kimono shirts, with straw sandals.

Then something blue caught his attention. It was…a young…boy? Yes, there was boy with them wearing the same thing as the men, except he wore a blue headband on his head with the Kanji symbol of Death. He had long black, like a woman, hair; his hazel eyes adorned his fair skin and a solemn, charming face. There was only one thing Sanosuke could not follow, what was a pretty boy (meant to be an insult) doing with such rough looking men? They seemed to be able to smash a person to bits if they wanted, going against him or even worse. "O well…it's none of my business, he'll take care of himself," he thought.

"Sano, are you all right?"

Sanosuke turned his head and saw Kenshin staring at him. "Oh…uh…I'm good; just got a bit distracted. Say, isn't that the place Kaoru said we should go to get supplies?" Sanosuke said changing the subject.

Kenshin smiled and nodded "It's good to see you have come back to reality, Sano. You wait here and I shall go get the cooking supplies for Miss Kaoru. Today she's making Unadon (cooked rice and a grilled eel for topping prepared in a thick Soya sauce)." Kenshin walked away showing his cheerful samurai pride.

"I can't believe he can actually eat her food, the guys as nuts as he his talented with a sword."

Kenshin walked in front of the stand where they were selling fresh eel, fish, and other seafood. Kenshin could not help but notice that the owner of the stand, a plain girl about fifteen with black hair and brown eyes, seemed to look like cupid just struck her with one of his magic arrows. She stared dreamily and was drifting off into her own little world. "Excuse me miss but could you please tell how much is that eel you are selling?" Kenshin said trying to get the girls attention.

It had taken a while but the girl seemed to break from her trance and looked at Kenshin startled. "Oh my, I'm sorry!" the girl said. "I'm Mitsuki, how may I help you today?" Kenshin smiled and said "Yes, I was wondering how much the eel you are selling is?" Mitsuki smiled and brightly and said "Its at least 850 yen (approximately 7.50)" Kenshin nodded showing that he was going to buy the eel and made a grab for the small sack of money Kaoru had given him when the owner interrupted him.

"Ummm…sir I was wondering if you know anything about a man called Sanza." Kenshin looked at her a bit surprised and said "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well you see um…there was a young man here awhile ago, by the name of Yuki, asking me if I knew if Sanza lived here in this neighborhood. I told him no and he told me too keep my eye open and see if I saw him. Could you please tell your friend Sanza about Yuki, he seemed rather desperate to find him, he says he's a friend?" she said nervously while preparing the eel for Kenshin. Kenshin nodded, paid, and said "What did this Yuki character look like and where may my friend Sanza find him?" "He has black, long hair and the most amazing pair of hazel eyes I have ever seen and he also wears a bandana with the sign "Death" on it. He and his band of men are staying at an old rundown inn by the local bar. Tell your friend to send my regards to Mr.Yuki," she said giving the packaged eel to Kenshin. "Will do Miss.Mitsuki." Kenshin said leaving the stand with the packed eel in his hands.

Kenshin found Sano leaning against a Geisha building looking bored and playing with a pair of dice in his hands. As Sanosuke threw them up in the air, Kenshin caught it with his right hand, smiling at Sano and saying "Lets go."

As Sano and Kenshin walked to the dojo Sanosuke remembered about the boy with the red hair. He didn't pay much mind to it but now that he thought about it pretty boy seemed familiar. "Sano…"Kenshin started; Sano looked at him with the corner of his eye. "I struck a conversation with the owner of the bar, she told me about a customer she had." "Yeah, so?" Sano said looking straight fore ward. "This customer said he knew a man called Sanza and that he was a friend. She tells me his name was Yuki and that he was traveling with a group of men. Do you know him?" Sano stopped and asked "Did he have bandana that had the sign "Death" on it?" Kenshin sighed in relief and smiled.

"So you know him?"

"No, the name Yuki isn't familiar."

"Than how did you know about the bandana?'

"I saw him my self. There is something familiar about him though something eerily familiar. But I can't put my finger on it."

Sanosuke and Kenshin were back at the dojo meeting an anticipated Kaoru and tired Yahiko. Kaoru looked up and smiled happily. Kenshin greeted her as well with his own smile and gave her the cooking supplies.

"Here Miss Kaoru I have bought your things. And here is your money left over." Kenshin said giving her the money and food. Kaoru giggled and said "Oh thank you Kenshin." "Will you two please get a room? I'm getting nauseous here!" Kaoru growled and pointed her finger straight at Sano "Nauseous, huh? You should talk. I couldn't get any sleep last night if it wasn't for you and that girl you were with last night, with her constant giggling and you laughing your drunk self off! You're a disgrace!" Sanosuke frowned and walked away saying "It's not like we did anything. By the time I finally got in the mood I fell asleep. It's too bad she was kinda' cute, but oh well! There are others just as cute."

"Hi there, cutie!" a high, girly voice interrupted startling the group: Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko. Sano turned around, a surprised look on his face. "U…Umi wh-wh-what are you doing here, at this place, at this time… how long have you been standing there?" The girl called Umi looked about nineteen and had long, shiny black hair tied up in scarlet ribbon and lovely brown eyes that held a glint of kindness in them. She was wearing silk kimono by the color of pink (Me: Ooooh…my worst enemy!) with the embroidery of red roses and a bright red obi (sash around waist). As some have already guessed she was the girl that was with Sano while he was being a man and getting drunk.

"Oh just awhile, I just wanted to make sure you were still living and that maybe you could give me my money. You know I did stay with you an awfully long time and I know we didn't really do anything but you did delay me and I had to miss a lot of customers. So do you think you could pay me know? Pwetty pwease?" the girl said innocently while holding on too Sano's arm like a little child asking her mother for candy.

Kaoru screamed to the top of her lungs, her eyes literally holding flames inside. "Are you telling me that you hired a geisha… (Women that served men. They would dance, receit poetry, massage, and sleep with men and were considered prostitutes.)…too spend the night with you, in my dojo? You are shameless Sano! There are no words to describe my anger!" Sano pulled the girl, Umi, off of him and argued saying "What do you mean hired a geisha? I don't remember her saying she was a geisha! Don't blame **me**!" "Actually," Umi interrupted. "That was the first thing I said but I think you were a bit drunk at the time and were not paying much attention." Sano frowned and gave her a resentful glare asking, "Whose side are you on?" Umi smiled sweetly and said "Yours of course, my dear."

YAY! My first chappie! I'm so brilliant! Please R&R and tell me what u think ok? Next chapter a look on Yuki's so called friendship with our darling Sanosuke and the mysterious death of a certain somebody whose name I'm not going to mention. Till next time!


End file.
